


dreams of white

by 3minswriting



Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, good feels only, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: dongho gets ready to attend a friend's wedding. jonghyun helps. minhyun doesn't (but he'll say he did).
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	dreams of white

**Author's Note:**

> for my longsuffering wife, who puts up with all my clownery

"hey jonghyun, have you seen my green shirt?" dongho asks, digging through the cupboard. it's been six months since minhyun moved out and with him, all the organisation in their sharehouse. among the jungle of coathangers are dozens of tops, some layered on top of each other when either him or his roommate jonghyun couldn't be bothered stealing a spare hanger from mingi's room on washing day. dongho peels back two shirts from a multilayered hanger, chewing on his bottom lip. "jonghyun have yo-"

"i heard you." jonghyun wanders into the room, eyes fixed on his switch console as he takes a seat on the foot of his bed. "does it have to be green? i don't know where you put it, when was the last time you even wore it?"

dongho tries to cast his mind back. it doesn't go that far back.

"uh...maybe..i don't know it was a while ago." dongho resumes searching, pulling out a white jumper he's certain he's never seen before, definitely not on himself or jonghyun. maybe it's aron's, seems a little-

"when did you last see it?" jonghyun asks, thumbs shifting calmly on the joysticks.

"no idea." dongho admits.

"then wear something else."

"but what?" there's too many choices and dongho sighs in frustration. he's really no good at this, he always wears the same loose clothes that are borderline pajamas or workout outfits. dressing up isn't really his gig.

"damn!" jonghyun suddenly curses.

the coathanger jolts free from dongho's hands, clattering to the floor as he throws a guilty look over at the bed. he hadn't meant to be a pest, "..sorry."

"no, not you. blue shell." jonghyun mutters. "of course it hits right at the end. of course." he tosses the switch onto the blanket, flopping back onto the bed and sighs at the ceiling.

"you bringing it with tonight?" dongho asks, crouching to pick up the fallen clothes and shove them back onto the hanger.

"nah, i think i need to take a break. besides raina will have a fit if she sees it." jonghyun turns his head to the side, looking at dongho with a small smile and nods at the blue shirt currently clutched in his hand. "why don't you just wear that?"

"hm?" dongho looks down at it. "isn't this yours?"

"probably." jonghyun tells him to try it on anyway, letting out a soft noise of approval when the navy button-up is fastened across dongho's torso. he lazily lifts a hand to show a thumbs up. "it looks good."

"does it? ren's in the shower so.." there is only one mirror left in the entire house and it's in the bathroom; when minhyun took the free standing full-length one with him, no one had been bothered to replace it. dongho fiddles with the top buttons, it feels a bit tight but it covers his tattoos and there's no gaps unless-

he sits down on the bed next to jonghyun, fingers wriggling between the small semi-circles of folded fabric, abs tensing at his own touch.

"ah, it's a little small."

"is it?"

jonghyun rolls onto his side, chuckling as he observes dongho testing the fit. he reaches out and bypasses dongho's hand, tanned fingertips poking through the shirt gaps and tickling dongho's navel. finds the indentation of dongho's bellybutton and circles it far more gently than the switch joysticks. he's rewarded with a giggle, feels its warmth mixing with the tremble of dongho's stomach under his touch. still not as warm as dongho's smile, but jonghyun doesn't know of anything that is.

"no i think it's meant to look like that. that's what it's like on me."

"psh." dongho pushes jonghyun's playful hand away, standing back up as he unbuttons the shirt to change. the messy cupboard looms in front of him, stacked with choice. "seriously, what should i wear? maybe minhy-"

jonghyun gets to his feet, wandering over and rests his chin on dongho's broad shoulder, pausing first to press a kiss on bare skin. he considers all the clothes, falling quiet. the only sounds beyond dongho's steady breathing are the soft hush of the running shower and the loud singing of their other housemate, mingi, to another lady gaga song. dongho relaxes against jonghyun's chest, temple connecting lightly with his as they both look, thinking different thoughts.

"how about white?" jonghyun points out a fairly safe-looking shirt crammed between two black hoodies.

"white?" dongho scrunches his nose. "but isn't that bad luck? i thought no one but the bride wears white.."

"what?" jonghyun laughs, poking dongho's side and the other shies away from the tickle, whining. "that's just for dresses. don't tell me you were planning to wear a white dress, dongho?"

"oh shut up you." dongho joins in with the laughter and shoves him when jonghyun raises a single eyebrow, grinning.

"hey, hey i was just checking. can't be too sure - maybe you've been hiding a whole other side from me this whole time? never know~" dongho can't think of anyone who knew him any better than jonghyun, and he opens his mouth to say so when his roommate adds, "try the white shirt."

dongho snorts, stepping away to pull out the shirt and try it on.

it fits well, one of minhyun's they realise when they notice the little fox embroidered on the tips of the shirt collar.

"what do you think?" in a pair of tailored black trousers, black hair swept back from his forehead, dongho fiddles with his black tie, eyes darting from his fumbling fingers to jonghyun's calm expression.

"hmm." jonghyun looks him over, then nods. "i think i preferred the dress."

"why did i even bother?" dongho bursts into laughter. it's only when they're close to being out the front door, their fellow housemates mingi and aron already waiting that jonghyun murmurs,

"you look good, dongho-ah." and kisses the back of the silver cuff decorating dongho's ear. within seconds the skin is bright pink where jonghyun's lips touched.

"thanks to you. you helped me pick." dongho looks away, mumbling gruffly.

"happy to, anytime."

  
  


apparently he'd need to enlist jonghyun's help more often. the first thing minhyun says when he sees dongho is the same thing that dongho says to him:

"wow you look great-"

"woah you look amazing-"

then they both look closer and point shocked fingers at each other:

"hold on is that mine?"

"wait that's my shirt?!"

minhyun cackles, dongho's laughter blending in unlike their behaviour to the otherwise quieter gathering of wedding guests. jonghyun and aron have gone ahead, with mingi shaking his head at the idiot pair now looking each other over and wearing each other's shirts.

"i was looking for that shirt everywhere today! you're a thief." dongho grouches, picking at the emerald fabric covering minhyun's forearm once he was close enough. minhyun's other arm slides easily around dongho's waist, guiding him in for a chaste kiss.

"no more than you are. i didn't know you liked foxes so much," minhyun flicks his gaze down at the collar, hand rising to run a thumb over the raised stitching. he can see dongho's eyes are still stuck staring at his lips so he licks them to add an extra layer of gloss to tempt the flustered man in his arms to take the longer kiss they both want. "did you wear this for me?"

"you wish." dongho sniffs, then looks around to see if any of the other guests are watching them. just mingi, and mingi doesn't count, so he sneaks a quick kiss. minhyun holds him close, not letting him pull away when he tries, and it lasts long enough that mingi clears his throat and dongho's blushing by the time he's allowed to breathe through his own lips again. "minhyun-"

"oh come on it's a wedding, everyone's expecting to see some PDA-" minhyun's straight face plays the joke that dongho can't help but smile along with.

"yeah, but not ours."

"don't worry, dongho-yah," minhyun's hand slips down to squeeze dongho's ass, eliciting a quiet sound of surprise from the other. to the fond glare he recieves, minhyun coos, "i'll put a ring on your finger one day. make an honest man out of you."

dongho scoffs,"me? you're the one out stealing my shirts and my grey hoodie- no don't i saw you wearing it last week."

"excuse me? that's mine i just liked it so much i bought one for myself." minhyun argues, and they begin to wander through the hall to find a seat in the pews.

"wait really?" dongho blinks, trying to remember the image in their late night video chat. admittedly, minhyun hadn't been wearing it for long, and minhyun now seems to know what he's thinking of because he smirks knowingly while dongho's cheeks begin to heat.

"maybe it was just your imagination. were you really looking that closely?" minhyun leans in, tugging dongho in closer until their thighs are pressed against each other.

"there wasn't much else to look at." dongho teases back.

minhyun pretends to be offended, gasping too loud and dongho swats at him, telling him to be quiet because dozens of eyes now move over to observe them.

"first you call me a thief, now you're saying i'm ugly?" minhyun fake-huffs, holding back a smile when dongho's grin is stifled against his shoulder. he can feel the movement of dongho's lips through the fabric of his shirt and the tip of his nose brushes at the base of minhyun's neck.

"you forgot noisy." dongho points out, chuckling.

"and noisy? all this slander - what happened to my childhood sweetheart? you used to beg me to sing for you and **now** i'm noisy?"

"that's not true-" dongho raises his head, their noses brushing together as he kisses minhyun's cheek,

"oh?"

"you were always noisy."

minhyun shakes dongho's side with his hand. with the relaxing of minhyun's expression into a sultry glance, dongho knows what's coming but he shivers anyway as the voice he loves now lowers, too soft for anyone else to overhear. these are words just for dongho, just like this look is, the one that locks dongho's golden eyes down and could from across the room if he wanted.

"well i know how to make you noisy too." minhyun purrs, hand slipping over dongho's thigh.

dongho rests his hand on top of minhyun's smaller one, looking down to how they interlace when minhyun lifts his fingers up to encourage dongho's between them. for a moment, dongho thinks about what minhyun had said, and he can eaily envision a pair of matching rings there one day.

"maybe on the honeymoon, you can." dongho teases.

minhyun perks up, squeezing his hand. "is that a yes then, kang dongho?"

"it's a more than you deserve, hwang minhyun."

the others join them on the pew shortly after, shaking their heads as neither minhyun or dongho can stop laughing. during the beautiful ceremony as they all stand, watching their good friend walking down the aisle in her pristine white dress, dongho feels jonghyun's thumb brush over the top of his palm. dongho sniffles, heart bursting with pride and happiness for how radiant she looks, how happy she is when her fiance lifts the veil carefully over her head and they stare at each other in pure love.

"don't cry." minhyun whispers, pressing a tissue into dongho's other hand, "i promise you'll be a more beautiful bride on our day."

it shouldn't hurt - but it does, so pleasantly, to swallow down his hot tears and his cheeks are strained from the permanent grin on his face since he'd arrived and minhyun hadn't stopped making him laugh. he even laughs again now - he knows minhyun is serious, but it's too much emotion right now, threatening to burst out of his heart. dongho looks at him and jonghyun on his other side, "what's with you two trying to get me into a dress?"

minhyun and jonghyun exchange a nod over dongho's head, leaving him a little confused and looking between them suspiciously.

"we just want to give you your perfect white wedding." minhyun teases. "that's what all princesses dream of, isn't it?"

"shh, the vows." dongho mutters, glad to get mingi's backup when their friend elbows minhyun to shut up.

he looks at where the happy couple now stand at the altar, their gazes interlocked as their repeated words begin to bind them together until death does them part.

beside him, he can see jonghyun's slight turns towards him as if stealing a glance, and he doesn't need to look to know minhyun is the picture of perfect concentration - not on the ceremony, but on him.

  
  


dongho does his best to ignore them both. in his mind he paints a scene with new lyrics, of longstanding love like that which exists between the bride, raina, and her nearly-officially husband, and his tears stumble free, flowing down his cheeks, gathering at the base of his chin. dongho reaches up absently to dab them away with the tissue. he gets halfway, freezes at the pastor's well known-call. he doesn't want to miss this, the most romantic moment, one he hopes is the first of many for the newlyweds,

"you may now kiss the bride."

and as the couple carefully embrace in front of hundreds under the gilted archway, dongho takes in a shuddering breath.

  


it stays caught in his chest as two pairs of lips press kisses to each of his wet cheeks.

  
  


he doesn't speak, just bites his trembling bottom lip and squeezes jonghyun's hand in his tightly; leans into minhyun's side.

  
  


it's an _'i do'-_ and from the way jonghyun's hand squeezes his back just as tightly; from the way dongho feels the comforting weight of minhyun's head atop his own, he hears their answer loud and clear,

  
  


_'so do we.'_

**Author's Note:**

> twt @3minswriting; come at me with your nu'est feels bro


End file.
